tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Recovery
Log Title: ''' Recovery '''Characters: Baroness, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Medical Services, Cobra Island Date: 2 May 2011 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. Category:2011 Category:Logs category:Shattered Glass TP A Medi-Viper comes out of Major Bludd's recovery room, making notes on an electronic chart device. She scans it on a receiver on the wall outside the room, then pockets it and heads off down the hall. In the room, Bludd's eyelid flutters open and he peers uncertainly around the room. Interrogator enters the Medical Services wing and looks over at Major Bludd's room. He asks the Medi-Viper, "Is Major Bludd able to receive visitors?" Over Kill has been occasionally watching over the injured like a hulking nurse, and Bludd is no exception. He keeps a protective watch over him, making sure he is recovering properly. "Sure," the Medi-Viper answers, gesturing to the room. "Make sure that android doesn't disturb him." "I will. X does not mean any harm. He is just worried." Interrogator says as he knocks on the room's door. Over Kill hears that. "Maybe I should wait back in R and D.." he offers. "I'm sure I'm the last face he wants to see." Major Bludd squints over at the door at Interrogator's knock, but makes no reply. He doesn't seem to notice Over Kill's presence in the room just yet. Interrogator pokes his helmeted head in and asks, "Sir, how are you? If this is a bad time, I can come back later..." Major Bludd takes a moment to disentangle his right hand from the blanket that's covering him and makes a vague motion toward the door. Interrogator enters the room and approaches the bed. He scans the Major briefly as he does so. Major Bludd focuses on Interrogator and smiles faintly. The fingers of his right hand waggle in what might be construed as a wave. Interrogator waves back and says, "It is good you are conscious already. Do you want anything?" Major Bludd seems to consider the question for a while. "Wha's goin' on?" he murmurs, almost too quietly to be heard. "Wha'd I ..." He pauses to take a deep breath. "Wha'd I miss?" Interrogator says, "You went through the Portal and the Baroness went after you. She found you and we were able to get you back here, to Cobra Island." Major Bludd makes a face. "I know that," he says in that quiet tone. "Other stuff," he clarifies. "Somethin' ... while I was gone." Interrogator says, "Everything was fine here while you were gone. We held the portal for about a day and then the Autobots retook it. I was able to gather some data on the portal and am comparing it with the data we got from Turborat's Ball." Major Bludd closes his eye. "Turbo ... rat." He looks at Interrogator. "Th' ball... th' ... heh." He grins momentarily, then winces. Interrogator asks, concerned, "Are you all right?" "Nah, m'all buss'ed up," he replies, casting a puzzled look at Interrogator. Interrogator asks, "What happened, or is that above my security clearance?" Major Bludd's fingers wave in a weak dismissive gesture. "Later. You talk t'Turborat?" Interrogator says, "It has been a while. He wanted some tires in exchange for me studying the Ball. Some Decepticons and Optimus Prime showed up and I failed to get the Ball from Turborat. I still have the tires though." "Ugh," Bludd says in response. "Tires," he adds. He squints his eye shut in concentration for a few moments. "Good stuff ... about portal?" "I spoke with the Autobot Lodestone about the Portal and he said that the area had been weakened before the Portal formed. He commented that it might have been due to previous visitors to our planet. Then the boy, Daniel arrived and the Baroness attacked Lodestone to drive him away from the Portal. She succeeded in getting through to help you." Major Bludd smiles. "She's good, ain't she?" he says. "Good thing she was there." He pauses to take a slow, deep breath, then continues. "They were sure t'shoot me dead." Interrogator asks gently, "Who was trying to kill you? Should we worry about a threat to Cobra?" Major Bludd chuckles, coughing hoarsely for a moment afterward, blood flecking his lips. "Joes," he says, reaching under the blanket for a blood-spotted handkerchief. "From over there." He dabs at his face with the cloth, then lets the hand fall back to his side. Interrogator nods and says, "I am glad you made it back alive. So is X." "X?" Bludd frowns. "He'd'a known I was there, he'd'a cheered 'em on." Interrogator shakes his head, "When we were in Research and Development, He seemed very concerned about your well being. I had peeked in on you earlier after I left my office to go to study the Portal data, but I had no answers for him concerning your condition." Major Bludd smiles, though there's no warmth in it. "If I cark it," he replies, "ol' X won't have a chance t'do me in 'imself." Interrogator says gently, "I do not think he wishes you any harm. He has never said anything to me about it, or been aggressive towards me. He worries too much about the Over Kill Project being shut down to assault an officer." Major Bludd's eye grows wide, his face lighting up in amusement. He starts to laugh, but it quickly breaks into a coughing fit. The cloth comes back out again. His eye squeezes shut as he tries to get his breathing back under control. Interrogator takes a step back and says, "If I am over exciting you, let me know and we can speak of something else, Sir." It takes Bludd a few minutes to recover. His breath comes in frantic wheezes, slowly returning to normal. "X..." He wipes at his mouth with the cloth. "X already ... tried t'kill me ... twice." He pulls the blanket off his left arm, which is covered with a bandage. "He ..." Bludd looks at the arm, frowning. "Well, there's a scar ... from 'im ... unner there..." Baroness steps into Medical, like she owns the place. She looks around to see where the Doctors have placed Bludd, this time. Interrogator says, "I had no idea he had struck you before! You should have told me this when we were speaking about the Project in my office." Over Kill is outside Medical, waiting for something. He doesn't approach Bludd's bedside, or the general area, almost out of respect. "Did," Bludd says, frowning. "Didn't I?" Baroness sees the Major, and Interrogator, and moves over towards them. She frowns slightly at the conversation, "Now, what are we discussing?" Interrogator says to the Baroness, "We were discussing X and the Over Kill Project, Baroness." To Major Bludd he says, "You made it sound like you had problems with him in the past, but did not mention he had struck you." Major Bludd tries to sit up straighter in his bed, propping himself up on his injured left arm. He scowls, grunting in pain, and reluctantly lays back. "Y'think ... him tryin'a kill me ... ain't a problem?" Baroness says softly, "He better hope he makes no mistakes, or I will turn him off, disable him, and never again will there be an Over Kill project.... We will go back to the Old System..." Interrogator responds quickly, "No, Sir! It is a very large problem!" "Can ya ... turn off ... Eb'ny?" Bludd asks, finding a weak smile for the Baroness. Major Bludd points at Interrogator with the hand holding the bloody handkerchief. "Shot me with a missile ... one time too. Mostly." Baroness smirks, "Sure can, Sebastian. It is called a bullet to the brain pan." Interrogator says, "No wonder the relations between you two are so strained! " Baroness looks at Interrogator, "Not to mention the rebellions?" Major Bludd coughs out a laugh. "Fair dinkum," he says to Interrogator. Interrogator says, "I am looking into the problems and want to try to correct them. I do not want any repeats of misbehavior." "Me neither," Bludd grunts. "Took f'rever t'get ... the shrapnel outta ..." He smiles suddenly. Baroness says simply, "If you remove the Kill Switch, I will have you shot. So keep that in mind, Interrogator. I want the ability to shut him down should he even begin to look like he is going to restart his previous antics." "Yes, Baroness! I was not planning on removing the switch." Interrogator says. "Talk 'bout somethin' ... else," Bludd orders grumpily. Baroness chuckles, "Fair enough, Bastian. How about planning your revenge?" "We have plans for an attack?" Asks Interrogator. Major Bludd smiles. "You find 'er, Ana," he says, "an' I'll plan t'make 'er ... regret this." He uncovers his left arm again, revealing that his left hand is bound with a fair amount of bandage roll. "S'distic ... witch..." Baroness shrugs, "If she sticks her head through the portal, and it sticks up long enough, we'll cut it off for her." Interrogator stares at the Major's left hand and shakes his head, Asking, "Will you be able to use it again?" "Hope so," he replies. "She jus' ... sliced m'fingertips an' ... an' me palm." He frowns at the bandages. "Docs ain't tol' me ... what damage." He glances up to Interrogator. "But I got out ... hurt but worked. Prolly okay." Baroness gets a radio message... and frowns. Baroness says, "Over Kill...." Over Kill says, "Yes, ma'am?" Baroness says, "You thinking of deserting?" Over Kill says, "No ma'am. Just considering options." Baroness says, "I would highly recommend you stop." Over Kill says, "Yes, ma'am. Stopping current action." Baroness frowns.... and just shakes her head. Interrogator shakes his head and says, "I thought X and I came to the conclusion that deserting leads nowhere good. Is he considering it now? Should I speak with him? Baroness nods, "Maybe you should do that...." Major Bludd growls, pausing for a brief coughing fit. "He don't learn nothin'!" he insists. "I tol' you he ... got no sense. Waste o' time, waste o' res--" His voice gives out on him as he gives in to the hacking cough. Interrogator says as soothingly as he can, and a little sadly, "He told me that the Over Kill's past desertions and rebellions have led nowhere. I will speak with him later. Do you want anything before I leave?" "Lies," Bludd wheezes, his good hand clutching at the blankets. A Medi-Viper comes into the recovery room and moves to Bludd's bedside. "Oh my," she says, checking the monitors with a practiced glance. "You oughtn't to wind him up," she tells Interrogator in a thick Slavic accent. She speaks a few quiet words to Bludd, who lays back in the bed, looking exhausted. His eye flutters shut. The Medi-Viper takes the bloody cloth from his hand, frowning. Interrogator says, "I did not mean to. Should I leave, or just change the topic of conversation?" The Medi-Viper tuts at Interrogator. "Look. He already is practically unconscious. Let him rest." Interrogator says quietly, "I will see you tomorrow, Sir. If you want anything, my radio is open." Interrogator exits the room as quietly as he can. Major Bludd's eyelid opens a crack and he peers at Interrogator. The eye shuts again almost immediately. Interrogator stops in the hallway outside of Major Bludd's room. He straightens his uniform and proceeds to the Main Lift.